


West of Center

by Auroraustralias



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mental Illness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroraustralias/pseuds/Auroraustralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work has been lingering on my computer for ages... hopefully some constructive criticism will help me finish it! Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? I want to know!</p></blockquote>





	West of Center

_/Set after “Terrors”/_

 

“Wait a minute,” interrupted Wally, his mouth full of popcorn.

“So this girl gets kidnapped by Cadmus, almost killed by the League of Shadows, and is mentally ill, so she’s staying HERE?” the teenage speedster asked incredulously.

“Apparently so. She has no other family, and is possibly still a target on the Shadow’s list. Batman thought it wise to keep her in the company of an entire squad of heroes, instead of assigning her one as a bodyguard.” replied Aqualad calmly.

“Plus, you’re totally forgetting the whole ‘kidnapped by Cadmus and experimented on by evil genetic scientists’ part.” interjected Robin, pulling up some files on his wrist computer.

“What about it?” grumbled Superboy.

“Well, there’s post traumatic stress disorder, trust issues, social outreach problems…” Robin trailed off as he scrolled down and clicked on a new file.

“Whoa. They seriously messed her up. She can’t even speak.” the Boy Wonder added quietly.

“You mean they damaged her vocal cords?” asked Artemis, shuddering at the thought.

“No, it’s purely mental, but she hasn’t said a word since she was rescued.” Robin explained.

“Wait, if her voice is fine, what does her mind have anything to do with it?” asked M’gann from her spot on the arm of the couch, confusion in her tone.

“When humans experience traumatic events, sometimes the experience damages the mind, as well as the body. Different people react in different ways. I have seen Atlantean warriors trapped within their own skulls.” Aqualad cringed, “It is horrendous.”

“But if it’s within her mind, can’t Uncle J’onn or I fix it?” asked the young martian hopefully.

“NO!” Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, and Robin shouted simultaneously, causing M’gann to jump, and levitate nervously a few feet from the sofa. Conner sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Our apologies, M’gann, but that is one of the invasions of privacy we spoke about earlier. A broken mind needs to heal at its own pace; it can’t be fixed by anyone else.” Kaldur explained soothingly, as M’gann slowly dropped back onto the sofa, arms wrapped around her knees.

“Does anyone know when Tornado is getting back?” Wally asked, switching the subject.

“No clue, all he said was that he would come back with the girl,” Artemis said, getting to her feet.

“Well, Batman and Superman are still at the watchtower, if that means anything.” Robin noted.

“Not really.” grumbled Conner, glaring at his hands, who sat fisted on his knees, until M’gann gently grabbed his wrist and the boy’s clear blue eyes met M’gann’s tawny ones. Conner smiled slightly, before standing, and following Artemis to the Zeta tubes, M’gann’s hand still enclosed in his own.

Wally groaned in irritation, stuffing the last of his snack in his mouth before speeding after his friends. Robin and Kaldur both laughed quietly then waited to be out of Conner’s extremely sensitive hearing.

“I am not convinced this is a good idea.” stated Kaldur, glancing at Robin, who was still perusing the girl’s file.

“Well, if we can help her, shouldn’t we at least try?” Robin replied, stopping at the girl’s picture. She was a pale, freckled face, with blazing green eyes and a shock of long red hair.

“This is Natalie West, her school picture from 3 years ago. She was an AP student, honor roll, good friends. She was happy. Then she lost her second set of parents and spent 2 years in the labs of Cadmus.” Robin scrolled to the next picture. This girl was hardly recognizable as the same person, the picture showed her huddled on a medical table, emaciated and sallow faced. The lifelessness in her eyes was disturbing beyond words.

“How? How can we help her? None of us have experience with trauma victims; half of us aren’t even human.” Kaldur asked quietly, eyes locked on the defeated girl’s picture, until the hologram faded.

“We are all trauma victims. She needs community, we will try our best.” Robin glanced at the door, “And hope Wally doesn’t say anything too stupid.”

Kaldur laughed, and then walked to the Zeta tubes, Robin still complaining about the speedster’s latest antics.

 

The robotic voice announced Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and a ‘guest’ as the zeta beams flashed and whirred. The group stepped from the entrance, and the team’s eyes were immediately drawn to a thin figure at the back of the group, standing in between Black Canary and Red Tornado.

“Team, this is Natalie West, she will be staying at Mount Justice. I expect you all to welcome her.” Batman’s gravelly voice rumbled, as he stepped aside and beckoned to the skinny girl. She shuffled forward, eyes on the ground. None of the team missed her subtle wince as Batman’s arm descended back to his side. The Dark Knight turned to the computer, and typed in several quick commands.

“Ms. West will be staying in the room adjacent to M’gann’s. She is due back soon. Until then, you can show her the rest of the base.” Red Tornado intoned, watching the team as they evaluated Natalie.

“Of course! I’m an expert at tour guides by now! M’gann trilled, levitating around Conner and Artemis’ head, and coming to rest in front of Natalie.

“Here, I have some cookies baking! I’ll show you the kitchen first so I don’t burn them this time!” M’gann said enthusiastically, turning and waiting for the teenager to follow her. In return the assembled members of the Team and League caught a glimpse of a pair of emerald eyes and a cautious smile. She quietly pattered after the yammering Martian, detailing the issues of the Earth kitchen.

Wally watched them, jaw slightly agape, “Wait, what just happened?” he exclaimed, shock evident in his voice.

“It would seem that Ms. Martian is naturally talented at making friends and helping others feel at ease.” Red Tornado answered, gaze trained on the hallway the two girls had disappeared to.

Conner huffed, “I could have told you that.” he grumbled, then turned to follow the pair into the kitchen. The rest of the team looked at each other, and then ran after M’gann, Natalie, and Connor.

 

The rest of the tour was generally uneventful, Kaldur noticed Natalie look up sharply at the mention of the med lab, and wondered vaguely if that was a good or bad sign. By the end of the tour, Natalie had raised her head enough that the team could see her eyes.

Robin surreptiously watched Natalie’s face, and was rewarded by her emerald gaze locking onto his domino mask, searching his face for the answer to some unspoken question.

“Does anybody want to spar?” Wally yawned, tossing his granola bar wrapper in the nearest trash can. He ran a quick, instantaneous circle around the group, causing Natalie to step back, and try to track his movement.

Kaldur stepped closer, “It’s okay, Wally is the Flash’s sidekick, he has superspeed.” the Atlantean explained quietly. Natalie placed a hesitant hand on Kaldur’s forearm, gaze travelling from the somewhat chagrined Wally, around the circle of teenage heroes. She pointed to Wally, then to Kaldur and the rest.

“Oh, what powers do we have?” Robin guessed, and was answered with a nod.

“Mr. Ego already demonstrated his abilities, but I’m an archer. Robin is Batman’s protégée, so that pretty much explains everything.” Artemis explained, rolling her eyes.

“I’m an Atlantean, and I fight with my water carriers.” Kaldur added.

“Ooh, and I’m Martian Manhunter’s niece, so I can do what he does, except not as well.” M’gann said modestly.

“A..aan..d you?” Natalie whispered in a scratchy voice, eyes watching Conner. The entire group jumped, watching her in amazement.

M’gann elbowed Conner, _Answer her question!_ she sent, jolting Superboy out of his confusion.

“Uhhh… I’m a clone of Superman, but I don’t have all his powers.” Conner got out.

“From Cadmus?” Natalie whispered.

“Yea. Kaldur, Robin, and Wally rescued me, and then we started the Team. I was found the detention level above yours. The League pulled you out at the same time.”Conner trailed off, hoping he hadn’t said too much. Natalie lifted her eyes to Conner’s.

“Thank you.” Natalie said with surprising strength.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been lingering on my computer for ages... hopefully some constructive criticism will help me finish it! Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? I want to know!


End file.
